


Возможно, любовь

by Alix_ElleD



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/pseuds/Alix_ElleD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И вот они встретились снова в Париже. Париж - город любви, ёпт.<br/>Предупреждение: упоминание нонкона (не графично).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возможно, любовь

Я думал, ты мёртв. Если бы меня спросили, отчего так, я не сразу смог бы ответить. В последний раз я видел тебя лежащим на тюремном топчане, иссушенным, истерзанным. Выпитым до дна. Ты не шелохнулся, когда я вынул кинжал, но как только понял, что я не сделаю этого, не выполню обещание прямо сейчас - ты вздрогнул и прошептал: "Пожалуйста". Пожалуйста. Это последнее, что я от тебя слышал. Мольба о пощаде.  
А потом были это проклятые быки, вышвырнувшие меня из реальности на долгие недели. Я больше месяца провалялся в постели, лекари не ручались за мою жизнь, и, по иронии судьбы, именно это спасло меня от разбирательства по поводу твоего побега. За всё пришлось отвечать Флэтчеру; герцог Сандрингемский поддержал меня, как всегда, так что вся эта история не имела для меня никаких последствий. Я встал на ноги и вернулся к своим делам; о тебе, веришь ли, я не вспомнил за всё это время ни разу. Я знал, что ты исчез из камеры, понимал, что твои дерзкие друзья тебя снова спасли - но это уже не имело совершенно никакого значения. Ты плакал в моих руках, ты кричал, просил меня о снисхождении. Жив ты или нет - это перестало быть важным; я получил от тебя всё, что хотел. Ты был мёртв для меня, и я не собирался тебя оплакивать, ведь наша история кончилась, последний штрих нанесён, и картину можно снимать с мольберта.  
Так я думал. Тогда.  
Пока не встретил тебя в Париже. Я решил, будто вижу призрак, и, боюсь, это без труда читалось на моём лице, ибо самообладание оставило меня на миг. Там снова была эта девка, твоя вездесущая жёнушка. Она налетела на меня в коридоре, как сумасшедшая - она всегда была сумасшедшей, поэтому ты её и выбрал, - и успела пробормотать извинения, прежде чем мы встретились взглядами. Если бы не она, я бы заметил тебя, заметил первым. Как много бы я дал, чтобы увидеть твои глаза в самый первый миг, как только ты увидел меня и узнал. Что промелькнуло тогда в твоём взгляде - ужас, ненависть, стыд? Думаю, всё это разом. Но когда твоя женщина отпрянула от меня и я увидел тебя, ты уже смотрел на меня несколько долгих мгновений, и теперь твои глаза не выражали ничего. И лицо твоё было таким спокойным. В нём не читалось не только смятения, но даже гнева. Ты просто смотрел на меня, холодно и отстранённо, как на чужого, абсолютно незнакомого тебе человека. И когда с моих губ сорвалось твоё имя - я всё ещё не мог до конца поверить, - ты сказал, что я должен обращаться к тебе по титулу - лорд Брох Туарах. И что твоё имя станет последним словом, которое я произнесу, прежде чем ты отправишь меня на тот свет.  
Именно в этот миг, в этот самый благословенный миг я осознал, что ты жив. Не просто топчешь ногами грешную землю - Господу ведомо, сколь много ходит по миру живых мертвецов, носящих в себе пустоту. Я считал, ты один из них - я считал, что сделал тебя одним из них. Это была величайшая из моих побед, мой триумф, достойный римских императоров: подчинить, сломать, растоптать настолько сильное и великолепное создание. Но, увидев тебя, я понял, что ошибался. О, без сомнения, я сломал тебя - я очень хорошо помню, как это делал, твоё бешеное сопротивление и твою трепетную отзывчивость, твой гнев и твоё целомудрие, твою стыдливость и твою силу. И как сладко было овладевать твоим разумом - едва ли не слаще, чем твоим телом. А теперь ты стоишь передо мной, слишком далеко, чтобы я мог тебя коснуться, и слишком близко, чтобы я смел и дальше тешить себя иллюзиями. Я выиграл бой, да; та битва осталась за мной. Но я не выиграл войну. И теперь ты стоял, как живое доказательство моего поражения: твои плечи всё так же расправлены, голова так же гордо вздёрнута, тугие жилы на длинной шее так же подрагивают, как в тот миг, когда я брал тебя в тюремном подземелье - но это единственное, чем ты выдаёшь свои чувства. Ты ведь чувствуешь что-то, верно? Не может быть, чтобы ты не чувствовал ко мне совсем ничего; не после того, как я наполнил тебя собой, подарил тебе осознание того, кто ты есть на самом деле. Или кем, по крайней мере, ты мог бы стать.  
Моё изумление, неверие, и - признаюсь - даже замешательство вскоре обратились упоительным восторгом. Я думал, что перевернул эту страницу, закончил эту главу - но, оказывается, это ещё не конец нашей истории. Когда ты отказывался кричать в Форт-Уильяме, я не мог поверить, что в человеке может существовать настолько бесконечная гордость - сильнее страха, сильнее физических мук. Когда я сказал тебе позже в Уэнтворте, что сломать можно любого, и нечего здесь стыдиться - я слегка покривил душой, потому что на самом деле не был вполне уверен, что сумею сломать тебя. И кроме того, если нечего стыдиться тебе, то, значит, и мне нечем гордиться. А это не так. Потому что хотя ломать тебя и было изысканным наслаждением, однако же это не было легко. Ни одного проклятого и благословенного мгновения это не было легко.  
Но ты и не сломался. Ты лишь согнулся, смялся, принял форму, которую я пожелал тебе придать. Я был уверен, что ты не сможешь восстановиться после такого. Вряд ли ты бы покончил с собой - самоубийство удел слабых; но ты мог заставить кого-то другого убить тебя, или просто ринуться в какую-нибудь безумную авантюру, из которой точно не вернулся бы живым. Я не представлял, как ты можешь ходить по свету, смотреть на солнце, просыпаться, снова засыпать, ложиться в постель со своей женой... особенно - ложиться с ней в постель, после всего, что произошло между нами. Она не знает? Ты ей не сказал? Не может быть; не сомневаюсь, что сказал. Быть может, больше, чем она хотела услышать. Она просила тебя перестать, уверяла, что ты не обязан рассказывать - но ты говорил, говорил и не желал остановиться. И когда ты брал её в последующие ночи, как ты мог не думать о том, кто ещё совсем недавно вот так же брал тебя самого? И изливаясь в неё, как мог ты не думать о том, как изливался подо мной? И целуя её, как мог не вспоминать, как тянулся ко мне губами, а я отстранился, потому что это было слишком... слишком много даже для меня?  
И это то, что я хочу знать. Как ты сумел. Меня завораживала твоя сила, тот бурный источник жизни, что бил в тебе ключом. Я думал, что ключом; думал, ты только ручей, стремительный, своенравный горный ручей с ледяной клокочущей водой. Но ты не ручей, ты - река. Я хотел из тебя лишь напиться, вкусить твоей живительной силы - но оказалось, что ты глубже и ещё сильнее. Что в тебе можно и утонуть. И глядя на тебя там, совсем по-новому, я впервые ощутил, что ты создание не только прекрасное, но и опасное.  
Я хочу знать, как это возможно. Что ты вообще такое, мой дивный шотландский лэрд.  
Но это не всё - о, если бы это было всё. Я также должен узнать - и это желание даже сильнее, - сполна ли ты сознаёшь, что я открыл тебе в нашу единственную ночь, ночь моих откровений, твоих страданий и нашего взаимного счастья. Ты непременно должен был как-то объяснить для себя, что тогда произошло, почему ты так сладко кончал в моих объятиях, почему в конце концов отдался мне так доверчиво и охотно. Без сомнения, ты говорил об этом с твоей женой, и она, очевидно, нашла способ тебя оправдать, иначе вы бы не были всё ещё вместе, и ты не смог бы восстановиться из праха, в который я тебя поверг. Хотел бы я знать, что она тебе говорила. Это хитрая и умная женщина, я не лгал, сказав, что она тебя достойна; она наверняка подобрала нужные слова. Что-нибудь о том, что это был для тебя единственный способ бежать от боли, что всё это было не по-настоящему, что ты принадлежишь только ей. Но это ложь. Ты никогда не принадлежал ей. Ты не принадлежал никому, кроме меня, с того дня, как я высек тебя в Форт-Уильяме. И когда ты кончал, насаживаясь на мой член, и постанывал, и просил у меня поцелуя - ты тогда уже знал, кто ты есть и кому принадлежишь. Как знаешь и сейчас.  
Если бы год назад меня спросили, что же это - любовь? - я бы лишь рассмеялся в ответ. Но сейчас... Сейчас я бы, пожалуй, ответил: возможно. Возможно.  
И вот ты снова здесь. Передо мной. Здесь так же темно, сыро и грязно, как в Уэнтворте, но никого больше нет, только ты и я. Ты всё ещё без сознания, и пока что я просто смотрю на тебя, на твоё лицо в неровном свете факела. Я надёжно связал тебя, потому что когда ты очнёшься, то, разумеется, будешь сопротивляться. На сей раз здесь нет твоей вздорной жены, это и к лучшему, и к худшему одновременно. К худшему, потому что сегодня шантаж не пройдёт, и мне придётся искать новые подходы. К лучшему, потому что наконец нам никто не сможет помешать. Никто не знает, что ты здесь.  
У меня ещё есть немного времени, и я смотрю на твоё тело, угадывая на нём каждую из оставленных мною меток. Твоя сломанная рука зажила, похоже, она почти не ограничена в движениях, но безымянный палец почти не сгибается; хорошо. Там, где было моё клеймо, на две ладони ниже левого соска, белеет круглый шрам - ты вырезал клок собственной кожи, выбросил прочь, возможно, плюнул ему вслед. Но шрам остался, и ты помнишь, откуда он. Видимо, в этот раз придётся придумать что-нибудь понадёжнее: например, я могу вырезать свои инициалы на твоём теле. Или даже не инициалы, а всё моё имя целиком. Только два слова: Блэк Джек. Чтобы ни ты, ни твоя жена уже никогда не усомнились, кому ты принадлежишь. Я слегка провожу пальцами по твоей коже, раздумывая, где бы нанести моё имя - так художник разглядывает почти оконченное творение, выбирая место для подписи. Спина подошла бы идеально, но я уже и так есть там. Моё имя в каждом рубце, каждой складке мёртвой плоти. Ты можешь вырвать клеймо, но ты не сможешь избавиться от этой огромной метки на своей спине - летописи твоей боли и упрямства, моей настойчивости и терпения. Сила и терпение - в конечном итоге имеет значение только это.  
Ты просыпаешься. Стонешь. Твои ресницы дрожат, губы слегка приоткрыты. Здравствуй, мой лорд Брох Туарах. Как ты и просил, я до последнего вздоха не произнесу твоё имя. И лишь отходя в мир иной, позову тебя: "Джейми" - разом подводя итог всему самому великому и прекрасному, что когда-либо видел в жизни.  
Ну что ж. Пожалуй, начнём? Начнём заново, с того места, на котором остановились.


End file.
